


A View from the Top

by JonSnowWhite



Series: A Little Less "Sixteen Candles", A Little More "Touch Me" [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben tries too hard, F/M, Han Solo Lives, Han thinks incest is funny, I like my Ben on the clueless side better, I like my Rey on the innocent/clueless side better, Leia doesn't, Mentioned Han Solo, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Related, One-Shot, Rey is a peeping tom, Rey is in denial, Reylo - Freeform, Who knew?, ben needs a hug, i don't know what happened, it was supposed to be funny and short, mentioned leia organa, my first work in years, naked man, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSnowWhite/pseuds/JonSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If questioned about it, Rey would not be able to explain how things escalated to this level. One moment she is planning to scare the skin out of his body, and the next she is actually seeing all of his body.<br/>All of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A View from the Top

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this glorious fandom! I haven't written anything in years. Honestly don't know where this came from. English it's not my first language, I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I tried.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Rey pinches the bridge of her nose and tries to rein her emotions. _Center yourself_ , Luke always says, and Rey tries, but force, it’s easier said than done.

She’s been working relentlessly on The Falcon for a few hours now, to no avail. The ship that never failed her before seems glad in letting her down at the moment. If only she had help! But her _co-pilot_ bailed on her after the third hour with no results. How dare he even call himself that? Ben, or whatever he calls himself these days, stomped away a while ago, complaining about being greasy and dirty.

Ever since he placed his lightsaber in Han’s hands, and joined the resistance, they’ve been thrown together at every chance. Rey suspects it’s because Leia thinks she is a good influence on Ben. Not that she asked to be, anyways.

He was taken into custody upon arrival at D’Qar, debriefed, scolded, pushed around, but in the end, deemed useful. Soon after, he was boarding The Falcon alongside Rey, to find Luke Skywalker. Just like that.

The meeting between uncle and nephew was nothing like she expected. Granted, Rey didn’t know much about Luke Skywalker back then, still doesn’t know a lot now, but what went down was not anything she’d imagined. And okay, maybe she was hoping Luke would deck Ben or something. Shout at him at the very least. No such thing happened, much to her chagrin. Uncle and nephew entered in a staring contest, perhaps a silent conversation, making her feel left out. That went on for another minute or so, before Luke clasped Ben’s shoulder and finally turned to her.

Training with them was a silent affair. Luke didn't talk much, Ben never talked, and Rey never talked to Ben. A few months later, they were being requested back to D’Qar. Since then, Luke, Leia and even Han, decided that they were some sort of team, forcing Rey to bite the inside of her cheek every time they were ordered to do something together.

This is their third mission together, and the first to go wrong in some way. For two people who apparently dislike each other, they worked extremely well together. To be fair, she’s not sure the feeling is mutual, Ben is never directly rude or mean to her, while she makes her dislike for him quite obvious. Rey just can’t help it, perhaps because he is still Kylo Ren to her. She can’t see the _Ben_ in him, like his family can, because she doesn’t know who Ben was – is. Not that she even made an effort to, but… that’s beside the point.

She sighs, officially giving up on the ship for the time being. They had to make an emergency landing on this little island in the middle of nowhere, and this is the first time she allows herself to take a look around. The place is green and blue, the air smells fresh and the trees are tall and lush. Rey loves places like these.

After putting away the tools she was using on the ship, Rey wipes her greasy hands on a rag, but the sweat and the dirt are making her uncomfortable. Damn, living in a Resistance base has turned her into a spoiled brat.

A thought slaps her in the face out of nowhere, startling her to the core.

_Where the hell is Ben?_

A momentary fear takes over Rey. What if he escaped? What if he took off and went back to the First Order with all kinds of information? What if he got lost? What if something ate him? Oh man, all of those sound so bad. Rey pictures Leia’s face every time she looks at her son, and hopes to the force he is alright – but not for him, no, never him, for Leia.

She searches for his force signature and sighs in relief. One, he is still alive, and two, he is still on the perimeter, and not too far away. Rey remembers how he grumpily stomped away after working for hours on the ship. Well, _she_ was working, he was complaining silently. Leia once told her that Skywalker men were all a bunch of crybabies. She didn’t know anything about Anakin Skywalker, and Luke was still a mystery, but honestly, it’s not that hard to believe.

Rey follows his force signature, but conceals hers. She’s been getting better and better at that, thanks to Luke’s training and her perseverance – but mostly herself, Luke is not that good of a teacher. Maybe, with any luck, she will be able to scared the force out of Ben, and have something to amuse herself with for a few days.

If it weren't for his strong and distinctive force signature, Rey might’ve gotten lost in a sea of identical looking trees. She walks for what it feels like hours, but she’s sure is just a few minutes. No life forms present themselves, and with the exception of Ben, Rey can’t feel anyone or anything else in the island.

Finally, after minutes of dead silence, Rey hears a rush of water. The sound is comforting like nothing had ever been before, and she lets herself enjoy it for a moment before moving again. There is a clearing up ahead, huge rocks surrounding what must be a lake. Rey almost cries on spot, imagining the clear blue water. She loves water.

After spending many years surrounded by sand, Rey takes every opportunity to enjoy the feel of water against her skin. It’s marvelous. However, she can think about that later, because she is about to enjoy a different kind of opportunity – scaring the daylights out of the high and mighty Ben Solo.

She feels his force signature stronger here, but can’t see him. She remembers he was complaining about the grease, and thinks that maybe he is sitting close to the water, cleaning himself up. Rey cranes her neck, but can’t see much over the tallest rocks. They must surround the lake like a protective embrace.

After a quick discussion with herself, Rey picks a tree close by, the one that will allow her a good view, but still conceals her form from the other Jedi. It’s perfect really, medium sized and bushy, great for view and cover.

She climbs with ease. Years climbing in and out of dead ships did wonders for her thighs and arms.

Rey doesn’t look out until she is secure in a branch. After she is sure it will hold, Rey takes in the view in front of her. This place is amazing, the green, the blue, the brown. So beautiful. She allows herself some time to admire the landscape before she scans the ground for Ben.

Her eyes still can’t spot him, but they do find something – a folded fabric sitting on top of a short rock, close enough to the water. She squints, and gasps silently, realizing what it is.

_His clothes._

Oh…

Rey doesn’t have time to consider the implications, before a headful of raven hair emerges from the water, then everything moves in slow motion.

If questioned about it, Rey would not be able to explain how things escalated to this level. One moment she is planning to scare the skin out of his body, and the next she is actually _seeing_ all of the skin on his body.

All of it.

He swims closer to the rocks, the shallow part of the lake, and then he rises.

Ben is too damn tall, so much so that when he stands fully on his legs, the water comes to the middle of his thighs.

And the tree… the tree is close, so much so that it provides her with a front row seat to this… _show_.

There is a heat surging in her cheeks, and part of her brain screams for her to look away, climb down, run, hide… anything! But the bigger part freezes, and her eyes can’t move. Well, they do move, slowly, over his figure, but never away from it, where she wants them to go.

Ben’s, big – _big_ – hands scrub down his chest, over his hair and across his arms. He gathers more water and washes his face, before finally reaching down below, between the V shaped bones in his hips, and her eyes follow the motion. He grabs his… man business or whatever – she can’t call it by its name yet – and Rey almost finds herself falling off the tree.

She knows he is washing his privates, which is not only sanitary, but perfectly normal. However, some dirty part of her brain sounds an alarm. The action seems way too sexual for Rey, and her blush spreads all the way down her chest.

In her short time in this earth Rey saw a total of three male genitals.

Once when she was eleven, one the scavenger boys pulled his pants down to pee in front of her, and Rey remembers being disgusted to the core.

And twice, when she was tired and distracted, after a day of training, and went looking for Finn, only to find him and Poe doing… things to each other while completely naked. Both Rey and Finn were mortified and couldn’t look at each other for days, while Poe only laughed as if it was perfectly normal or something.

And now… this.

Rey is not sure how men’s genitals work, but she understands that technically the scavenger boy’s member had been small because of his young age. Although she didn’t stare for long, and often tries to forget about it, Rey could observe that Finn and Poe were evenly matched in that area, which she thought was normal. She never considered they came in different sizes before.

However, looking at Ben, she has two thoughts in her head: either he has a problem and needs help, or she’s just clueless. The latter is more likely, she admits.

His… _thing_ is nothing like Finn’s or Poe’s or even the scavenger boy’s. It’s too large, perhaps twice the size of Finn’s, or maybe not, and wider too. If she didn’t know any better, Rey would’ve thought he had a snake stuck there or something – she is not _totally_ clueless.

His fist curl around the pink skin loosely, he raises it towards his belly, while the other hand washes the weird round thing hanging underneath. Her stomach twitches in an unfamiliar way that’s not at all unpleasant. She is surprised to find she doesn’t think of his _thing_ as disgusting, like she did before with the others she’s seen. It’s actually kind of nice looking.

The hairs on his crotch are dark and trimmed. It looks clean and well kept – better than hers, really. They form a little line to his belly button, and her fingers twitch at the sight.

Seemingly satisfied with his work, Ben drops his thing and bends over a bit to wash his hands. He turns around a little, and Rey is gifted with a nice view of his ass. Now, she dislikes the guy and always did, but if she were being honest with herself, Rey might’ve noticed, once or twice, how nice his ass is.

It’s nice and firm. Smooth looking too. The skin in whiter than that of this face and arms, and damn it to hell… it looks better than the skin of her face. There are two little dimples on his lower back. So nice...

He turns again, and the ass is out of sight, but the _penis –_ okay she’ll call it that – is back on as the star of the show. It swings as he moves, and the action should not be making her sweat.

Of course, she is not a pervert, so her eyes do move away from his member to the other parts of him she’s never seen before. His thighs had always looked thick under the fabric of his trousers, and indeed they are supremely toned. His biceps flex deliciously with his movements. His chest is broad. His stomach might’ve been sculpted by some artist. How many packs are there again? One, two, three… eight? Holy… wow.

Eight pack?  _Huh._

There is this unfamiliar tingling sensation growing in her lower half, faster than she can process it, and before she knows it, her hips have a life of their own and they grind against the thick branch.

She has never experienced sexual desire of any kind before. Her life before the force was all about surviving. Rey had to be tough and alert, because there were men in Jakku who tried to take advantage of young girls often. Some girls even sold themselves for food, but Rey would rather starve than let someone touch her like that. So she kept to herself, always accompanied by her staff, and a _don’t mess with me_ attitude everywhere.

Her life after the force had been all about the force so far. Learning how to control it and use it properly, took all of her time lately. Poe, once or twice, pointed out she had admires on the base, but Rey didn’t concern herself over it. She was not interested in anyone in that way. Not even in her own body.

She didn’t know many people on the base by name. Except for her friends, and the little family she created for herself, the only _guy_ she ever thought about was Ben… but not that way no, never that way.

Shut up.

She has never felt this way before. The pressure growing in her gut scares her, but thrills her at the same time. His body is powerful, broad and large. Her eyes dance over his figure, while her mind wonders about those hands and what they could do.

She knows how strong they are, has been at their mercy more times she cares to admit during training, but she never liked to be touched by him, so she can’t imagine why her skin cries for it now.

She is not disgusted by him as some may think. It’s just that every time he touches her, with those warm hands, it makes electricity run down her spine. Up until now she thought he was purposely shocking her with the force, which pisses her off because she doesn’t have a clue how to shock him back, but perhaps it was something else. She'd never contemplated it before, and maybe she should’ve had.

Something wet gushes out of her, and for a moment she fears her monthly has arrived, but a voice in the back of her head tells her that whatever it is, the man in front of her it’s the cause for it. Just out of curiosity, Rey slips a hand down her pants and into her underwear. She tells herself she is only going to check, because she doesn’t want to bleed through her clothes and embarrass herself in front of him. However, the first touch of her fingers bump into something she’s never knew she had – a lumpy little flesh – and immediately makes her cry out.

Everything stops.

Her eyes go wide.

Her body is frozen.

Ben stills his movements as well.

His eyes scan his surroundings.

For a horrifying moment, she thinks he is going to see her, suspended on a tree, spying on him, with her hands down her pants.

That might just be the worst thirty seconds of her life.

Lucky for her, his eyes never find hers, but he does move towards the rock that contains his clothes and makes a grab for it. She quickly removes her hand from the place where it was not even supposed to be in to begin with, and stills her body waiting for his next move.

Again, the force seems to be on her side, because he turns around to get dress, wet skin getting stuck on fabric, and gives Rey the opportunity to climb down the tree.

She waits until he is fully clothed and heading towards the other side of the forest, to make a break for it. She can run silently and make it back to the Falcon before he does. He has legs for days, but she is faster.

By the time she arrives back at the beach, she is out of breath, but relieved to find it devoid of life forms. She runs into The Falcon and grabs the tools she had been using previously. Rey scatters them across the sand and opens the compartment she was working on before. By the grace of the force, the temperature is hot enough for her to pretend her sweat is from working on the ship and not from running through the woods.

It takes Ben longer to arrive at the ship than she was expecting. His lightsaber is in hand, but deactivated, and his cloak in folded up under his arm. His hair is wet. Little titillating drops falling down his neck, mocking her.

“Oh, Rey. You’re here,” he seems relieved to see her, which makes her feel very guilty. “I thought I heard something, then your force signature was muted, and for a second I thought… but then I felt you again at the beach, knew you were okay, so I took my time looking for some fruit.”

He discards his cloak on the floor, and it’s filled with red, ripe, looking fruits. She loves fruits so very much. Ben picks one and makes a head movement that seems to say _help yourself_.

“They’re not poisonous,” he says before taking a bite. “You probably already tasted them at some point.”

She had. And she loves them. But right now, she is more interested in the juice running down his chin.

Rey shakes her head. She has got to get a grip. There is no point in even thinking about this stuff because it will not lead to anywhere good. The best thing to do is try to forget about everything that happened this afternoon.

She grabs a fruit and eats in silence. It doesn't seem to bother Ben, who sits on the floor and proceeds to finish another ripe, juicy, fruit eagerly. Rey noticed before, how he never bothers with conversation, not even with his family. Sometimes, she thinks she can bear to work on their bond like Luke wants them to, just so she knows what goes through his head. He thinks too much, always has, or so Han said.

_"The boy was never a talker, but a thinker. Nothing like his mother, who can't shut up about anything, ever, or me, the charming and dashing sort. If it wasn't for the nose I'd think he was Luke's or something. They did kiss once when they were younger."_

She remembers being horrified, especially when Han laughed so hard he doubled over, like incest was the funniest thing in the galaxy. Then Leia threw Luke's unlit saber on his head and that's how Han ended up in the infirmary that day.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something," Ben's voice startles her out of her trance.

"What?"

"There is a small lake up ahead by the clearing. The water's temperature is really agreeable if you want to wash yourself."

Rey freezes for the hundredth time today.

Oh. My. Force.

Her brain snaps out of it before her body does. A million questions fill her mind at once. Did he know? Had she not concealed her signature as well as she thought? Was he playing with her? Was this his way of taunting her? Oh my force, he would never let her live this down, would he? Her mind is a mess, alarms sounding frantically, several little Reys running around like crazy, screaming at each other, _mayday, mayday!_ So many scenarios unfolding at once – none of them good.

A flash of movement catches her attention through the chaos of her head. Ben is shaking his hand in front of her, a deep frown settles on his face.

"Are you okay there?"

Rey blinks. There's a buzz in her ear.

"Yeah... fine. I was just... thinking about something I didn't try on the Falcon. But it wouldn't have worked, so... yeah."

Ben doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't push her. He never pushes her for anything, never questions her either. Rey thought that he would be the unbearably imposing sort. Always offerings unwanted advice and snorting dismissively at her every decision, but that never happened. He always lets her go through with her ideas, even when it shows on his – very expressive – face he doesn’t think it’s a good one. And even when it doesn’t go as planned, he always tries to work around the situation to correct her mistake the best he can, without being bitter about it. He even covered for her with the higher ups, until she got pass her own bitterness and started to work with him as a team. He always, _always_ , listens.

She honestly thought he would try and be _her teacher_ again, like he offered in the interrogation room when he found out she had the force, but since then he hadn't shown her much interest in that regard. Rey is not sure why that makes her feel something akin to disappointment. It's dumb. Doesn't matter.

For someone who used to give orders all the time, he is oddly good in taking them. When he trains with her, he does everything Luke tells him to do. It's like training with Luke, but through his nephew. He never offers her any advice, doesn't give any input, and doesn’t criticize. He retreats when the fight is over and stands idly by while Luke tells her what she did right and what she has to improve, only speaking when and if requested.

It’s the same thing with the general. He listens, obeys, reports. It’s automatic, robotic, cold, so unlike the burning passion that radiated from him the first time they met in the forest, and then again in the interrogation room. Rey knows all that heat is hiding down there somewhere, she felt it before in the way he fights, but he is pretty good in subduing it.

Rey stays up at night thinking about this sometimes. She came to the conclusion that maybe this is his way of showing people he is really sincere in his redemption, that this is not some deception like some still think, by doing everything and anything people ask of him. Maybe he is just good at being someone's hound, doesn't matter whose. The last thought spreads sadness all over her body.

Apparently, she spends too much time thinking about Ben Solo these days.

Apparently, she’s been thinking for too long, because before she knows it, there’s a hum coming from The Falcon, and it’s like she’s waking up.

“Hey! Look at that! It was a wire that got loose!” Ben shouts excitedly from his place in front of the open compartment of the ship. He has a black bonding tape in his hand and grease on his fingers, and more importantly, The Falcon is up and running again.

“Pack it up, kid. We’re going home.”

Kid.

She's _not_ a kid.

The smile he throws her way makes her insides feel funny. Makes her want to touch every single part of his body she ogled today. And oddly, she can’t find it in herself to feel ashamed of that.

“I guess you will just have to picture it.”

_What?_

“What?”

“The lake,” he tries to be more specific, pointing towards the forest. Is this his way of saying he knows?

“The one I told you about?” he turns his back to her, packing up the tools. “We need to get going, but you can take your time in the fresher, I'll get us out of here.”

A beat passes. He climbs up the ramp, leaving her still as stone. Does he know? She doesn’t think he knows, but still, dread fills her stomach and it hurts.

“Rey!” he yells. “What is wrong with you today? Are you hurt?”

“No…” she says weakly.

“Then get in kid, we need to go. If this is about me fixing the ship before you, I promise I let you take the credit, but come on! We need to leave!”

“No, I…”

Oh fuck it.

Rey shakes her head and stomps over the ramp with determination. This is ridiculous and she needs to get a grip.

“I’m just tired.”

“Then clean yourself and take a nap,” he says, now preparing the ship, sitting in the captain’s chair. “I’ll wake you once we get there.”

“Don’t you need a co-pilot?”

“I can handle it. You go.”

His tone is final and dismissive, but not rude, and after everything that happened in such a short span of time today, she really feels exhausted.

Rey does the best she can not to slip her hand back between her legs to search for that little button of flesh she found before.

She tries her best not to think about what she saw today. He is just a guy, there are several on the base, and on the galaxy. It was no big deal, right? It was not enough to make her lose her wits. It was just a glance of his cock. No big deal.

He it’s just a guy.

That was just a cock.

Nothing to obsess over.

Or so she keeps telling herself the whole back home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that happened. Don't ask me why. It was supposed to be funny and short and it went deeper than planned, but I don't think it's that bad. I mean, there's a naked Adam Driver... so I guess it's not so bad right?


End file.
